The lie detector Natasha Romanoff couldn't beat
by kaylacalin
Summary: The 96 variables vs Natasha. Can she keep her mouth shut about her relationship with Steve?


**This story is full of fluffiness, confession and Romanogers.**

 **~marvelhottie2**

* * *

"'The lie detector Romanoff couldn't beat?'" Natasha wears a grimace on her face. "Excuse me, I think they should rephrase that."

Steve grew interest, leaning over with excitement. Since SHIELD was rebuild from being a untrusted terrorist organization, every agent will undergo a lie detector test that Fury build himself. Every parasite will undergo a series of test, and if proven guilty, it's either they'll get eliminated or use to track down HYDRA.

"Did you ever bested Fury's lie detector?" Steve inquired.

Natasha nodded, "When he tested its capability, he asked what's my favorite flavor of ice cream, I answered chocolate which is absolutely a lie-"

"Cause it's strawberry." Steve shrugs while resting his left hand on her head. "That's my baby girl."

Natasha shoves her elbows on his stomach, hitting him hard and hurting him badly. He groans in pain and chuckles lightly. "Don't call me baby girl, asshole."

Steve laughs hastily, holding his stomach for support. "Okay, now that's my girl."

* * *

The test starts according to the Agents' clearance level. Agent Hand, Agent Sitwell, Director Coulson and Agent Blake are said to be the one who'll ask the questions. Honestly, Natasha's not please with the three high ranking officer, the three intriguers preferably. Phil is different, she trusts him, but she expects that he'll be asking some Romanoff-Rogers questions.

"Hey listen Steve." Natasha declares, hands tightly crumpling his jacket. "No matter what you do, don't reveal anything about our relationship."

"Natasha, how can I possibly defeat the lie detector? You know how terrible I am at lying." He said.

Natasha sarcastically makes a shocked face. "Oh right, you still have this 'honesty is the best policy' and a good amount of patriotism, loosen up little bit."

Steve sighs shallowly. "Natasha-"

"I am just trying protect us." Natasha felt guilty when a frown form on his face, and now she's the bad guy. "Okay, I am sorry. I know this is hard for you. You don't have to lie, you can think on your feet, and if our relationship go public, then so be it."

Now Steve felt a little guilty, it's like he's not putting effort in keeping their secret. They both agree to this, then they must be able to stick up with it.

"No. Just No. I am going to lie, we're keeping this secret. If our secret is out, then people are going to bash you again, I don't want to see you cry, that's bullshit."

"Whoa, Don't you ever kiss me with that mouth, do I have to wash it with soap and water?" She teases, eyes fluttering on his. Steve grins and playfully shoves her on the shoulders. "And Mr. Rogers, I do remember you're the one who told me to ignore the media."

"Okay, okay. Why is it always a competition for the both us? Let's just go and take the test and do our best at lying." That sentence seems to make his mouth sore. "If the secret is out, then okay, we're going to be free."

"Agent Romanoff, Director Coulson is asking for your presence here in the testing room immediately." a woman announced from the hidden speakers on the corners.

That single handedly attracted a lot of eyes towards her. People awaits if she'll ever defeat the lie detector test. Some rumors spread that she did, some rumors said she did not. But if she really did, or really did not defeat it now, nobody would ever know except her, Steve and the high ranking officers of SHIELD.

"I got to go now Rogers." Natasha said simply. Punching him lightly on the chest, winking at him and smirking.

Steve scoffs, studying her face for a moment, as if memorizing every edge, every curve and softness. The moment she step in and starts to get tested, both of them migh get compromise, and he didn't mind a bit, as long as he knows he's with her.

"Good luck out there." He murmurs. She glances one last time before leaving him on the hallway, people still stares at them but wait, Natasha Romanoff is Natasha Romanoff, she doesn't need any luck.

* * *

"Who's next then." Felix Blake inquires.

Victoria Hand momentarily stopped from grinning when the paper of Natasha Romanoff is beyond her hand. Victoria Hand hands her paper over Jasper Sitwell before saying. "This is going to be a tough one."

"Interrogating the interrogator herself." Jasper Sitwell said.

"I already called her." Phil says formally, ignoring their consents about Natasha. "Nothing was ever easy for us-"

"Yes, And Agent Romanoff is doubling our hardships purposely." Agent Blake was cut off when the said Agent enters, a bored look flashes her face, showing no interest in any of them except for Phil.

Her red curls are gathered in a pony tail, every detail on her clothing is either black or a different shade of grey, black is kind of on point to SHIELD agents. Without being told, Natasha sits on the lie detector test, not afraid of the machine with 96 variables.

"It's not nice to talk about how complicated a person is behind her back." She said acting coyly.

"Good to see you too, Agent Romanoff. It's very much appreciated that you know how exactly this machine works." Director Coulson stated. The three officers of SHIELD looks down on the screen, looking for any hint of lying when she answered...

"I actually don't know how this machine works." Natasha said, and that is the truth.

"Okay Agent Romanoff, we're just warming you up a little bit." Agent Hand says. "What is your name?"

"Like, my full name? Or my real name? Or maybe my cover name?"

"Natasha." Phil warns.

Natasha chuckles lightly. "Natalia Alianova Romanov." True.

"And Age?" Agent Hand continues.

"86." She said. Agent Hand, Agent Sitwell and Agent Blake stared at her, then back at the screen. It wasn't a lie, and Coulson knows that. At first, they actually thought that Natasha defeated the lie detector, but she reminded them about the red room.

"What is the difference between an egg and a rock?" Jasper Sitwell said, looking at her eyes and immediately regretting it.

"What kind of egg and what kind of rock?"

"Agent Romanoff we have no time playing with your games." Agent Blake roared submissively annoyed by her presence.

"So you finally admitted that this is my game, not yours?" Natasha snarled. "If you know me so well then why asked me this stupid questions?"

"Because you have a lot of agendas." Agent Hand growls, losing her temper as well.

"I have these agendas because of my job. My job is to lie, to kill and to do a job well done, don't blame me if a lot of people don't trust me." Natasha still have her calm face, but she's burning inside, and she doesn't care if the lie detector catches her grim. If Steve was here, he'll be holding her back.

"Enough!" Phil spats at them. Suddenly, everything grows quiet, not a singlep peep is heard except the hammering of their heartbeats. Natasha knows that she's dead for sure, not only her, all of them for losing their temper. "Please, refrain from killing each other."

Natasha uncomfortably fidgets on her seat, pouting a little while rolling her eyes on one side before answering the previous question. "Food and weapon."

"Do you think people trusts you?" Agent Blake's voice penetrates Natasha's self control of strangling him and the two other interrogators. She's sure enough that that question has something else behind it, but this is her game, and they are her players.

"Steve Rogers is a good man and Director Coulson is the director SHIELD, they both trust me, it's a win-win." Natasha relaxes her shoulders and her face, looking rather smug around them.

Phil shrugs confidently at the compliment and the mention of Steve's name. The other three continues with the series of questions, from time to time, Natasha smirks in her amusement, the annoyance she brings lasted longer than they thought until the last question.

"SHIELD was compromise, labeled once as a terrorist organization and begins to take the name it usually has, why are you here?"

That's not hard, that's a generic question. "Because some people has to do it. Somebody has to defend this vulnerable world, I cannot just stand, watch and justify all the crimes when I know I can do something to stop it." Everything was quiet for a moment as she pauses. "SHIELD is my home."

No lies detected. Every word she spoke was nothing but the truth, a huge pang of relief washes over her when her personal life is left out of the line.

"One last question, Agent Romanoff." Agent Sitwell said. Natasha squirms on her seat irritably. "I am asking this not because I want to interfere, but because SHIELD is afraid to have you compromise." She rolls her eyes at the idea. "Are you romantically involved with Captain Rogers?"

That was ridiculous, he just asked a irrelevant question, but she see it coming. She and Steve have always attracted attention because of all of their innocent flirtatious actions, and the thing about the protection that Steve gives her. Spontaneously, he'll hug her from behind and pinches her nose, or probably hug her in front and smell her hair, he won't admit it but sure he's a cuddler, well Natasha has her own way. She'll snuggle on his chest while wrapping her arms around his torso, or maybe rest her head on his neck and plays with his hair. Honestly, they have a thing for each other's hair.

"My personal life is a reservation for myself. SHIELD has my file, almost everything about me. I work here, and work is work, my damn love life is out of it. And even though if I have a love life, which I don't have, I am sure it won't get in the way of my line of work and it won't affect what I am, I am compromise my whole life and making it more compromise won't make any difference." She said, almost shouting. "Having a relationship is not breaking any kind of high level protocol."

"As a matter of fact, you are absolutely right about that. But that didn't answer the question, Agent Romanoff, I know you are uncomfortable talking about your personal life." Phil said, oh he was rubbing this in isn't he?

Natasha calms down, the lie detector might get the wrong message or might caught her lying. She was in between of telling the truth or telling a lie. "No." She answered. The machine didn't act, her breathing is stable, her pupils are constricted, her jaw is fixed.

Until Steve Rogers enters the room. He looks wary of what he'll do, his eyes only rest against hers, her breathing quickens a little bit. Why was he here? What is he going to do? Or maybe, what will they let him do?

"Captain Rogers, we have a mission for you." Agent Hand said. He hid his lower lip in his mouth, looking at her with worries. "We would like to wring this thing from the both of you."

"This is outrageous!" Natasha said.

"Relevant because we're concern about the both of you." Phil said.

"We need you to ask Agent Romanoff if she's not platonically Romantically attach to you." Agent Blake said.

Steve gulps, Adam apple bobs. Both of them are cornered, and if they run, the more they'll get suspicious. He faces Natasha, a feet away from her. She looks up and he looks down on her, gazing at each other with intensity. Steve wants to get her out of here, that would be absolutely impossible.

"Natasha," he said. His eyes never left hers, that concern and soft look makes her weak in her knees, and Steve knows it. Damn it! Why was he doing this to him? A sweat falls down on the side of her face, her fingers grips on the side. "By any chance, do you like me?"

She can lie to the lie detector, but she can never lie to him. She tries to, sometimes, but he manages to break her shell and destroy her walls. And now he's the one who's grilling her.

The sound of her heartbeat is drumming against the shells of her ears, she can still escape this. "Yes." Natasha said receiving a lot of kind of reaction. "In the most unique and unimaginable way. And I cannot deny it now that I am here, you're my partner Steve and you know it. I might be able to defeat this lie detector but I can never defeat you." Clint is going to have tantrums when he hears this. True. Yes it's true.

"There you have it sir, she just friendzoned me." Steve said, completely lying.

* * *

"So how was your test?" She intertwining her fingers on his.

"Practically great. They didn't asked me about relationships because you just friendzoned me in front of them." He said mockingly touching his chest as if he's hurt.

She pushes him playfully. "You're an idiot. I didn't lie to you! It's true that you're my partner, I am your lover and I like you in the most unique way that nobody could ever compete with."

Steve let her hand go to put his arm on her shoulders. "Did you just say lover?" He laughs. "Do you love me?" He asked, teasing her.

"Of course I do! I just never said it yet, I am a I love you virgin."

Steve cradles her right cheek before kissing the side of her head. "Let's celebrate shall we?" He breathes making her shiver. "After all, I am the lie detector you couldn't beat."


End file.
